


Relaxation

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, His Alternates are Protective, Lost Steam near the End tho, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiverse Mansion, Pregnancy, Sans is secretive, Thanks For Giving Me This Idea, The Father is Unknown, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Being pregnant made it hard to relax. Having several versions of yourself in the same house, with nobody knowing for certain how natural skeleton pregnancies worked, made it even harder.With everyone out of the house for the day, Sans finally gets the chance to relax. And the first thing he does is get himself stuck on the couch. Good job, Sans.





	Relaxation

The Multiverse Mansion was quiet with a lack of activity; a rare thing considering its regular occupants. As the sun beat down outside the mansion with its midday light, all the skeletons that ordinarily wandered its halls were out and about with various tasks and duties that needed to be done. This left the two Classic brothers, Sans and Papyrus, alone within the house.

And now, Papyrus needed to leave as well- it was a shopping day.

"SANS, ARE YOU SURE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT? I CAN STAY HERE AND HAVE ONE OF THE OTHERS PICK UP GROCERIES ON THEIR WAY HOME IF YOU'RE NOT CERTAIN! IT'S NO TROUBLE, REALLY!"

Papyrus was concerned about his brother. See, there was a reason the shorter skeleton wasn't working with the others or loitering about Grillby's like he normally did, a reason that had almost everyone in an overly protective state of their original counterpart...

"yea bro, i'll be fine, relax. it's not like i've never been home alone before. i'll probably spend the time napping, you know me."

...Sans was pregnant.

"WELL, IF YOU INSIST. BUT CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING! AND I MEAN IT, ANYTHING!"

Far along in his pregnancy, Sans looked like he was about ready to explode. His shirts no longer fit him, and he wasn't comfortable wearing the large maternity shirts that made him look like he was swimming in fabric, so most of the time he just wore his fluffiest jackets and called it a day. In fact, he was doing so right now- a fact that Papyrus slightly disapproved of, but one that made him slightly more willing to let the shorter skeleton stay home.

"ok. love ya pap."

Not only that, but he was easily tired- more so than usual for the lazy skeletons of the mansion- so most days he simply stayed inside and relaxed on the couch. Today was likely to be another of those days, just as soon as his brother left...

"AND I LOVE YOU. BE BACK IN A WHILE!"

As the door was pulled closed behind the energetic skeleton, Sans let out a sigh of relief and let himself slump down a bit, in a weak attempt to ease the strain on his back. He tried to placate his brother's fears the best he could, putting forth a strong front and an easy grin as he usually did, but he knew it didn't work as well as he wanted it to. Paps could- heh- _see right though him_ , something many of the others weren't fully aware of, despite their own relationships with their brothers.

His bro was just the coolest, he guessed.

"..."

For a few minutes, the skeleton took in the eerie- _inactive, oppressively reminding him of the solitude caused by death and found in dusty snow_ \- silence of the empty mansion, until his legs finally complained enough for him to start moving towards the living room.

Heck yeah, the TV was all _his_ for the day. Fuck those calculators- well, except Napstabot/Dapperbot, they were pretty chill for a Mettaton equivalent- he was gonna find some better garbage to watch on other channels! All he had to decide on was whether he'd browse through the human channels, watch some movies and anime Alphys had recommended to him, or take a leaf from Error's notebook and watch UnderNovela...

Just as soon as he actually got onto the couch with this beach ball of a stomach.

The small skeleton waddled over to the piece of furniture in question, his bony hands wrapped beneath the summoned stomach to try easing its weight a little, and he stared at the cushions set just at the height of his coccyx. Ah, the couch height carefully calculated with all the mansion's inhabitants in mind; unfortunately the worst enemy of a pregnant Sans. Honestly, climbing onto the couch was an adventure of its own for this skeleton, as the effort put forth was far greater than it should be- he flat out refused to use the kiddy step stool that'd been set aside for the sole purpose of helping him onto the couch. He might be the size of a blimp, but he still had his pride, stars dammit!

Why didn't he just take a shortcut or teleport directly onto it, you ask? Apparently, carrying kids was a huge drain on one's magic stores, so any use of such magic was reserved for emergencies. Thus, the Sans was forced to do things physically... and it was times like these that he wished he'd listened to his bro about training with him back in Snowdin.  
With a tired expression, the skeleton decided to try his lazy luck on just straight up jumping backwards onto the couch.  
Nope. His lazy luck was not on his side, it seemed.

After regaining his balance, Sans turned to face the couch again and stared at it with narrowed sockets, studiously ignoring the kiddy step stool off to the side as he calculated a way to get himself up onto the cushions... How about... no, that wouldn't work... but what if he... yeah, let's try that.

With a burst of renewed determination, the pregnant skeleton used his additional weight as a leverage to pull himself up onto the couch, by placing his side against the cushions and rolling himself onto his back. He'd done this before, and couldn't exactly remember why he stopped getting onto the couch this way. Now he just had to sit up and-

...

Oh. _Now_ he remembered why he stopped.

The skeleton was officially stuck, pinned beneath the weight of his own stomach. As he stared at the gently glowing body part, the two developing souls within seemed to be shining gleefully, and he narrowed his sockets at them with a low huff.

"troublemakers already, huh? you two really oughta treat your mom better. i'm the only mom ya got."

Unfortunately, no matter what the overburdened skeleton did, he was well and truly trapped upon the couch. The most he could do was grab an errant cushion and place it beneath his head as though he'd _meant_ to get into this situation, as though he'd _intended_ to make himself stay in one place for the rest of the day.

Eh, at least it was relatively better than standing. Sans' legs, previously shaking from the uncomfortable weight upon them, were finally relieved of that force upon them. However, his spine was not spared from the pressure it'd previously been under, so there was still that to keep him uncomfortable as he magicked over the TV remote.

As the tired skeleton threw on some comedy show involving a diner named after seasonings and a small room covered wall to wall in antique photos, Sans began to drift off, vaguely thinking that he'd wake up with stiff joints and a distressed back.

It was in this position that, hours later, a few of the mansion's returning inhabitants found their sleeping counterpart. With a few sneaky pictures taken for various reasons along the way, the cushions and some pillows were arranged into a nest around the snoozing skeleton, and a blanket was pulled over to finish the comfort pile. Sans woke up in time for dinner without any aches whatsoever... except in his pride, when he had to ask for help getting up.


End file.
